The Dog VS Springtrap
TheDogVSWilliamAfton.jpg|CowHeadGod Bad Dads (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Dog VS Springtrap Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 DB Purple Guy vs Duck Season Dog.png|SaintJigglypuff Thumbnails are Accepted! Made by: CowHeadGod Starting Time: 10 June 2019, 3:51 PM Ending Time: 11 June 2019, 12:31 AM Description Two creepy child-killing mascots face off in this '''One-Shot' Death Battle!'' Intro (*Cues Brandon Yates - Wiz and Boomstick*) Wiz: In the Mid-19th Century, Three puppeteers created the first-ever mascot, the mascot was made to bring luck, or anything used to represent a group with a common public identity, such as a school, sports team, society, military unit, or brand name Boomstick: But of course somebody had to put on a costume, of a mascot and run around murdering people left and right Wiz: And that's what these mascots wearing child murders come in Boomstick: And they're a bit of a paedophile as well if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Wiz: The Dog, the murder that kills from inside the television Boomstick: And Springtrap aka William Afton, The Purple Guy, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it is our job to analyze there weapons, armour and skills to see who would win this one-shot blood-filled Death Battle! The Dog (*Cues Michael Wyckoff - Out of Body *) Boomstick: Hey Wiz have you ever play that 1984 game Duck Hunt? You know that game where you shoot Ducks down with a shotgun while a dog cheers you on, and also annoyingly laughs at you every time you get a hit Wiz: I have indeed had played it but Boomstick have you ever thought about shooting the laughing Dog instead of the Ducks? Boomstick: Oh My God! You're genius Wiz, I'm going to do that right now! Wiz: I highly recommend you not to do that or he will hunt you down, just like 12-year old David found out the hard way Boomstick: On June 20, 1988, David birthday had arrived and what better way to celebrate it than to get a video game to play on it for the rest of the day Wiz: The game David received was, the 1984 game, Duck Hunt a simple game about literally shooting ducks from the sky while a generic and full of life dog cheers you on (*Cues Michael Wyckoff - Bayou Aesthetic*) Boomstick: But obviously something was wrong, after a few rounds, the Dog starts to get bored and turn his back around to light a cigarette, until you catch him doing that he stops doing what he was doing and acted like nothing ever happened... such a mad lad Wiz: But of course this doesn't keep on happening again, until you're left with two choices, pretended nothing happened and never play the game forever or end his bad smoking habit by shooting him in his cute yet annoying face Boomstick: If you choose the second option, you're pretty much screwed ''' Wiz: Pretty correct, if you shoot the Dog it will begin to harass you in the real world, the first time he would film David, the second time he comes behind you, the third time he murders your mother, fourth time he attempts to break the TV screen and the final time he comes and tries to murder you '''Boomstick: But if you really want to murder someone you need some weapons and the Dog has a bunch like his trusty rusty kitchen knife that he normally uses, he also has a baseball bat and if he needs some firepower he also carries a 6-barrel revolver for long-range killing ' '''Wiz: But of course that's not all, The Dog is able to hop in and out of the game was ease and in-game he possesses some new abilities '''Boomstick: To start off he's able to grow in size and shrink as well, he's also able to shoot and make fire come out off his hands and can send flying dead ducks towards you as projectiles, and each duck is strong enough to create cracks to your TV screen' Wiz: Which is pretty similar in real life as well, and also the Dog in-game can resists shotgun shots to the body like it's nothing (*Cues Michael Wyckoff & Jonathan LaMarche - Meaning of Fear*) Boomstick: And with that, the Dog has accomplished feats that would make Jack the Ripper jealous ''' Wiz: He's strong enough to shatter glass sliding doors, fast enough to outrun a SWAT helicopter and a News helicopter at the same time, take shotgun shots to the face and shrug it off like it's nothing, resist getting electrocuted, survive multiple barrages of gunfires and power through loads of bullets from a gun designed to kill him '''Boomstick: But the Dog isn't perfect since it got killed by the SWAT after David called the police and the Player themselves could kill him as well with the gun that's... literally is designed to kill him of course Wiz: The Dog has killed over 12 people that played the game and if you shoot the dog same might happen to you and you'll end up as the next victim (*David sees himself on the TV and turns around to see The Dog filming him*) Springtrap (*Cues Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Soundtrack - Good Ending - Don't Go*) Wiz: Once upon a time, In America there once was a restaurant called Fredbear’s Diner which was famous for its delicious pizza, helpful staff and of course its two main animatronic mascots Freddy Fredbear and Spring Bonnie Boomstick: Until one asshole named William Afton decided to use Spring Bonnie as a suit to lure kids into the backstage to get horribly stuffed into an animatronic suit because he was so ugly that kids would run away upon a glance Wiz: I mean he's just a long skinny man dressed in purple and looks like he took a bath in grape juice and purple Popsicle pops, so it's obvious he wasn't the kid's type Boomstick: William was basically if Ed Gein and Chuck E Cheese were combined together, so after killing around 7 children by stuffing them in animatronic suits, the souls of the children would go on to possess the new animatronics that roamed the Pizzeria searching for him Wiz: Regretting his decision William gone back into the Pizzeria and destroy the animatronics, unfortunately, this released the children’s souls from the animatronics at which point the souls went to confront the William Afton Boomstick: Shocked and afraid William put on his Spring Bonnie suit to hide and a few seconds later as he laughs while thinking his getaway was successful, is crushed to death in the suit due to the malfunctioning spring lock Wiz: Leaving William dead forever... The End ''Death Battle ---- ''(*Cues Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Soundtrack - Mangle's Quest*) ' Boomstick: ''...Until 30 years later... ''where the soul/remnant of William possessed the suit bringing him back alive again only this time much stronger than before' Wiz: Indeed, William now has a metal exoskeleton which makes it very hard for anyone to hurt him, he's got much quicker, able to scale Foxy who is able to run 13 meters in one second and can fit through vents, and other small spaces Boomstick: In Springtrap form, he doesn't possess any weapons but he's super strong able to rip other animatronic with ease, just remember they're made out of metal as well Wiz: As well as possessing enhanced strength and speed, he also possesses a pretty high IQ able to get through a court trial and kill many children and was never caught by anyone, but that's ironic since he still gets tricked by a fake recorded girl voice Boomstick: And if Springtrap is feeling lazy his could summon some Phantom Animatronics who goes to dazed his opponents before Springtrap himself lands the finishing blow (*Cues Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Song [ Instrumental - The Living Tombstone*) Wiz: Springtrap is more a stealthy killer than someone that goes full out, he's so stealthy that nightguards can't ever hear him when he crawls up to them Boomstick: But that's not all Springtrap in FnaF world possesses much more attacks such as Bite 2 which massively damages two enemies at a time, he also has Springlocks where summons a replica of Spring Bonnie's head that does massive AOE damage and his final attack is Rainy Day which temporarily decreases all enemies defence Wiz: William has accomplished many feats upon the years able to survive the burning of Frazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction, Outran Foxy, who runs at 13 meters a second, survived getting salvaged, able to tank gunshots like it was nothing, ran at a police officer before he could react and also breaking the officer’s arm Boomstick: But Springtrap still feels pain when he is stabbed or shot and also the Springtrap suit is rusty, and children’s spirits were freed, William was the only one who was sent to the darkest pits of hell proving to all of us that he is a very bad boy Wiz: Though defeated and left at the bottom of hell he's still one killer that you wouldn't want to meet Boomstick: Until also got reincarnated into Scarptrap and later Glitchtrap Wiz: But that's another story for another day (*Springtrap jumpscares the camera/player*) Intermission Wiz: All right the combatants are set, we ran our data through all the possibilities Boomstick: It's time for a bloody one-shot DEATH BATTLEEEEE!!!! Death Battle Location: Frazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction Time: 12 AM A kid is shown running out of his house chased by an entity simply known as The Dog, the kid turns the curb and passes some trees toward the newly opened Frazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction, it is so new that they haven't even gotten a nightguard, The Kid enters the unlocked door (since someone forgot to lock them) and down the hallway of the horror attraction Kid: HELP!!! The kid turns the corner and hides behind a yellow, tattered, broken animatronic as the Dog continues running down the hallway Kid: Yay! Doggy man has gone! Suddenly the eyes of the animatronic opens and stares at the kid Kid: Hmmm how do I get out of this pla-- AAAGH Suddenly the kid's screams are stopped right as the Dog comes back with a knife in hand. He slowly walks down the hallway noticing the kid's shoe on the ground right next to the bloodstained Springtrap.'' The Dog picks it upright as Springtrap's eyes shift upwards, the Dog noticing pulls out his knife ready to stab Springtrap but right before he could land the blow Springtrap's arm grabs the Dog's arm and kicks him back into the wall. '''CRASH!' The Dog stands up and forms a fighting position right as Springtrap stands up as well FIGHT! Springtrap lifts his left paw and swipes at the Dog but the Dog steps sideways to avoid the hit, The Dog runs up and stabs Springtrap in the chest multiple times but that only pisses Springtrap off more, Springtrap lifts up his right hands and swings it down at the Dog's head knocking him down. The Dog stabs Springtrap at the legs before moving up to the crotch. Springtrap stumbles backwards and reached for metal trash can lid and throws it at the Dog. The Dog ducks and the trash can lid hits the security camera BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarms start to flash, requesting to reboot the camera system, Springtrap uses this as an advantage and charges at the Dog. The Dog throws his knife at Springtrap's head making him moan with pain, The Dog tries to get the knife back and the two struggle together while the alarm flashes BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Springtrap kicks the Dog away and pulls the knife out of his head before throwing it at the Dog, The Dog rolls out of the way before disappearing around the corner Time: 1 AM Springtrap turns the corner slowly before getting a bullet implanted into his left shoulder BANG! The Dog equipped with a revelator continues to shoot at Springtrap, Springtrap resists the shots and summons Phantom Foxy which runs at the Dog, The Dog starts shooting at Phantom Foxy but the bullets just phrase through Phantom Foxy like it was nothing. Phantom Foxy jumpscares The Dog dazing him but when he opens his eyes again Springtrap is nowhere to be seen BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm flashes crazily as The Dog grabs a baseball bat of a nearby trash pile and continues down the hallway, The shadow of Springtrap is shown behind The Dog as he moves. Abruptly, Springtrap jumps at him but the Dog was ready and hits him with a baseball bat, The Dog continuously hits Springtrap with his baseball bat until Springtrap weakly summons Phantom BB that dazes The Dog again and lets Springtrap land a blow on him BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The Dog weakly grabs a garbage bag and swing it at Springtrap's face before yet again disappearing Time: 2 AM Springtrap grabs a nearby broken chair and climbs on top of it to get access to the ventilation system. The Dog grabs his knife from the ground before entering the Nightguard's office, he reboots the camera system and waits for it to finish Rebooting Cameras... After the cameras are rebooted he sees Springtrap coming through the vents. Seeing this The Dog grabs the camera screen and inputs a command. Springtrap jumps down from the vents only to sees a TV screen with the words cOmE, fRiEnD! pReSs ThE X '''tO cOmE :) Springtrap decides to press the '''X on the screen and is instantly transported inside the game. Location: Hellbent Duck Hunt Time: 3 AM Inside the game, Springtrap sees the hellish landscape, fire and dead ducks fill the screen. Suddenly the Dog comes in front of William Afton but he's not the same, he became Dogzilla/His Demon Form. Springtrap stumbles backwards in shock but soon regains balance. Noticing a health bar for the dog and for the TV screen in the bottom left corner, Springtrap smiles. The Dog enraged starts to shoot serval dead ducks at William but Springtrap is able to dodge those however the ducks hit the TV screen lowering the health of it. Seeing this Springtrap uses his'' Bite 2 attack massively damaging The Dog's health. Even more, enraged The Dog summons multiple fireballs and dead ducks and sends it at Springtrap. Springtrap picks up the shotgun next to him and instead of shooting at the incoming projectiles Springtrap throws the whole thing at the incoming projectiles '''BOOM!' A huge explosion is created as both combatants seem unaffected, Springtrap retaliates with Springlocks ''which again massively damages The Dog, The Dog completely pissed spams multiple fireballs and dead ducks at him Springtrap evenly as pissed also spams his different attacks at The Dog, both opponents seem to be countering each other's attacks but in the end Springtrap's attack seems to be more dominant and damaging The Dog more. The health bar of The Dog begins the lower rapidly as Springtrap uses ''Rainy Day to lower his defences. Springtrap refuses to stop and continued to spam his attacks at The Dog, The Dog overwhelmed by falls down CRASH! The Dog suddenly fades to dust as Springtrap fixes himself in a victory position, Springtrap is suddenly transported out of the game. Out of the game, Springtrap smashes the TV screen right as the Dog's shadow is seen behind him with his knife in hand Location: Back at Frazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction Time: 4 AM Suddenly a knife enters William Afton's head making him screech with pain, The Dog continuous stabs his head until Springtrap stops moving. The Dog thinking he's victorious begins to walk away but Springtrap's slowly stand backs up and rotates his head 360 degrees looking at The Dog BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarms start to flash again requesting this time to reboot the ventilation system, The Dog turns around to see Springtrap back alive and both mascots run towards each other and tackle each other down BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The two struggle as the alarm flashes on them BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The two rolls back as Springtrap grab the knife of the Dog BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Springtrap pulls the knife up and tries to stab The Dog's forehead but the Dog wrestles the knife out of his hand and slashes his blade onto Springtrap's arm creating a spark CLANG! Just realizing that Springtrap is fully made of metal grabs a computer screen and smashes it on Springtrap Rebooting Ventilation System... Springtrap refusing to give uses his last ounce of energy to push The Dog off his body and into the tiled wall before standing up and summoning Phantom Chica to confuse the Dog and making his escape at the same time Time: 5 AM The Dog stands up begins to grab the knife off the floor before chasing after Springtrap but Springtrap is too fast and the Purple Guy disappears around the corner. The Dog turns the corner only to get jump scared by Phantom Freddy. Suddenly Springtrap comes behind him and bites his frontal lobe causing blood to spill everywhere, the Dog tries to stab Springtrap but he's met with the same metal clanking sound CLANG! Springtrap bites even harder until The Dog's whole skull is crushed and The Dog falls to the tiled floor lifeless. THUMP! Springtrap wipes the blood of his mouth with his arm before walking away just before 6 AM came about Time: 6 AM K.O Aftermath (*Cues FNAF 3 Trailer Theme*) Boomstick: What how did the animatronic that always loses actually win? Wiz: This was actually very close but unfortunately if you think about it Springtrap outclassed the Dog in basically every category Boomstick: To start with the Dog could break though thick glass sliding doors which would take about 24,000 PSI but Springtrap could easily snap metal animatronic like butter which would take at a minimum of 116,030 PSI, much stronger than anything the Dog has done Wiz: Springtrap is also much faster able to scale Foxy who can run 13 meters per second much faster than the Dog running faster than a SWAT helicopter since the helicopter wasn't even going at max speed it only was goning slow enough to shine its spotlight on him Boomstick: Not only that Springtrap was much MUCH smarter, both never got caught except in one of the 8 endings of Duck season where The Dog easily got arrested and killed by the SWAT from just a kid calling the police Wiz: But the Dog wasn't entirely stomped since his demon from inside the game gave a huge advantage over Springtrap but Springtrap has fought many similar opponents in FnaF world like Chipper Revenger and even the creator Scott Cawthon himself plus springtraps slight immortality could keep him going for the entire fight, Boomstick: You could say the Dog could trap Springtrap inside the game itself but William ain't a dumb guy so he would notice the Dog's plan pretty quickly Wiz: But at least the Dog had similar durability to Springtrap... Boomstick: Except that Springtrap has survived much worse like a whole restaurant collapsing on him and easily tank gunshot unlike the Dog who when the shot that barrage of gunfire, The Dog barely any life to keep on going which resulted in his death Wiz: In the end, The Dog is a tough opponent that wouldn't go down without a fight but Springtrap was much stronger, faster and had the abilities to put down the Dog for good Boomstick: Looks like the Dog couldn't get A-Head of William Wiz: The winner of this One-Shot Death Battle is Springtrap Category:CowHeadGod Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Creepypasta' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Knife Fight Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles